Very Interesting
by BerryPeach
Summary: Abel's feeling particularly asshole-ish today; who will suffer his wrath? WARNING: yaoi, small smidge of noncon barely there! , and some adult language.


Title:

Pairing: Abel x Jyrras

Summary: Abel is feeling particularly asshole-ish today… he's deciding to take it out on someone. Rated M for yaoi, and language.

~*~Commence Story!!~*~

Abel was wondering down the halls, when he heard a strange noise coming from Jyrras' door. Curiosity getting the best of him, he slipped inside, closing the door softly behind him. He stepped closer to the smaller male, listening to his dream-talk.

"N-Ngh… eh… Abel… o-ohhh…" he groaned as he arched his back, pressing his face into the pillow. Abel's eyes widened, not knowing how to respond. He sat there, listening to the little scientist's moans and whimpers as he felt himself growing hard. 'I think I should leave now,' he thought stiffly as he did just that.

***Time Skip***

Four days have passed since that night that Abel pretty much stalked Jyrras, and he was enjoying the knowledge he had in his head, since he could now use it against the poor, unsuspecting little genius.

"Oh Jyrras," Abel said in a deep voice. Said genius glanced up from his current invention-in-progress. "Y-Yes?" Abel walked up to him, leaning over him to look at the odd-looking machinery. "What's that you're working on?" He asked, acting like he wasn't teasing the boy. Jyrras blushed and lowered his head, avoiding the taller man's gaze. "Uh… I-I'm working… uh… i-it's… top secret. Until it's f-finished," he said nervously, slipping out from under him. Abel frowned slightly when his little game didn't go as planned.

"You know…" Abel said, walking his fingers along the edge of the table, towards Jyrras, "people say some verrry interesting things when they're sleeping." He said, dragging out the last word. Jyrras paused momentarily in his activities, but then quickly resumed, his back still facing Abel. "O-Oh really?" he asked. "Mhmm," he said, stepping directly behind Jyrras again, only this time, his presence was more menacing. "Very interesting…" he said as he turned and waltzed out of the door, closing it behind him.

"Oohhh crap." Jyrras whispered to himself, feeling sick to his stomach from Abel's words. A deep blush spread across his face as he worried incessantly.

Later that night, Jyrras had just gotten out of the shower, preparing himself for bed. He heard a knock at his door. "Hold on please!" He said kindly, slipping into some comfy pajamas. "Okay, you can come in now!" he said softly. Fortunately, it was quiet enough that he could be heard. He grabbed a towel to continue trying his fur.

"Hello, Jyrras," said the all-too-familiar voice. Jyrras' eyes widened as he whirled around, gripping his towel lightly. "A-Abel! Eh… what're you doing here so late?" The smaller man took an apprehensive step backwards, fear present in his eyes. Abel just let a sexy smile spread across his face. "Oh, nothing much… I was just thinking of conducting an experiment of my own. Would you be interested in _helping_ me?" he asked, stepping closer. Jyrras was looking around to see of any routes of escape he could possibly use, but his room was particularly unforgiving to him at the moment.

***BEWARE OF THE SEX!!***

Abel finally reached Jyrras, whose back was against the wall. The smaller shivered slightly as Abel brought a hand up to his face, caressing it softly. "I don't think you'll be having much on your mind for a while," he whispered seductively into Jyrras' ear. He then closed the distance between their lips, shocking Jyrras. As his instincts kicked in, he brought his hands up, shoving against Abel's chest with his weaker strength. Abel smiled into the kiss, deepening it as he grabbed Jyrras' hands, pinning them back against the wall. Once the kiss was broken, both were out of breath. "I… stop, Abel! P-Ple—mmm!" Abel dipped in for another forceful kiss, forcing Jyrras' mouth open, sliding his tongue in.

Jyrras fought for all he was worth, confused and frightened. Abel tossed him onto the bed, using the scientist's belt* to restrain his arms behind his back. "Abel, n-no!! Nngh…" he couldn't help but let out a half-strangled moan as Abel licked a trail of saliva up the uke's chest. Once he made his way up to Jyrras's lips again, he reclaimed them once more with his own, grinding his hips down against the younger's. Jyrras let out a small groan, as did Abel as their growing erections pressed together, creating the small friction.

Jyrras lifted his head slightly, trying to find the lips of his "captor", you could say. He gripped the sheets beneath his bound hands, whining in protest. "Abel… pleeaaasssssssse…" he groaned, arching his back. Abel pressed his index finger against his small lover's bruised lips, his narrowed eyes staring down at him lustily. "Shhh, Jyro… I'll make you feel good soon enough," he said, his lips trailing kisses and nibbles down his vulnerable lover's chest… down to his lower abdomen… until he reached the pajama pants that barely fit. Smiling seductively, he nibbled on the hem of the pants, pulling them down with an agonizingly slow pace.

Jyrras whimpered, a bright blush spreading across his face as his legs shifted, subconsciously opening as Abel's fingers found a sensitive area to touch. His eyes cracked open as he felt the sudden attention vanish. He panted, unsure of what exactly was going on. He couldn't see Abel, but he could hear something happening. Just then, he felt Abel looming over him again, taking in the erotic image of such vulnerability into his hungry eyes. He licked his lips, impatiently pouncing on his lover again, this time, neither of them were clothed.

"Nnnngh…!" Jyrras groaned long and loud, but was cut off when he suddenly found Abel burying his head in between his legs, encasing Jyro's penis with his hot, wet mouth. Jyrras tossed his head back, his hands writhing beneath his back as he let out a surprised gasp. Abel glanced upward, making a mental note of all of the man's sweet and sensitive spots. "Pah… ah… pleeeease, Abellll…" he breathed between moans, "un… uh… hah… untie me…" Abel's erection hardened even more as he heard his little love beg and plead. Crawling up, he reached around, pulling out a switchblade*, flipping Jyrras over, and cutting through the ropes with ease. Turning himself over now, Jyrras reached up, his delicate arms wrapping around Abel's neck, pulling him close for another deep kiss, their tongues entangled once more. Abel broke the kiss to return to lowering his mouth onto Jyro's rock-hard member. Jyrras groaned, reaching his newly freed hands down to lace them in his lover's hair. He moaned and whimpered sexily as Abel pleasured him. After a few more minutes of sucking and licking tentatively, Jyrras came into Abel's mouth with a shudder and a gasp. "Gah! Abel, th-that's so gro—oooooohhhhh…" he was unable to finish his sentence when Abel entered a finger inside of him, immediately striking his sweet spot dead-on, with expert precision.

After prepping his uke for the final entry, Abel pulled his fingers out, seeing that Jyrras was already hard again. He himself was having great difficulty restraining himself from fucking the boy into the mattress ruthlessly. He hissed as he slowly entered into Jyrras, who winced and panted as he tried to adjust to the pain. "Fuck…" he breathed at the heat from being inside of Jyrras.

Once he was fully inside, Abel sat still for a moment, waiting for Jyro to get used to it. "Moooovvvve," Jyrras said, in a surprisingly commanding tone of voice. Abel was only too hapy to obey. "Nngh… oh… ahhh… faster!!" He panted as Abel quickened his speed until soon, he was pretty much doing what he wanted in the first place: fucking Jyrras into the mattress.

Said boy ground down with his hips in time with Abel's thrusts, creating a steady, fast rhythm. The two men panted and moaned, feeling each other's love and heat, both of them groaning loudly as they came. Abel, spent for the most part, collapsed on top of Jyrras, who panted, smiling at Abel.

"I love you…" Jyrras whispered, so softly you could barely hear it. He was answered with a loud snoring. "Agck! He's asleep?!" he hissed to himself. He tried to shift the larger male off of him, but he couldn't, effectively pinning him naked to the bed, with a naked Abel as his restraint. He whimpered pitifully as he slowly went to sleep as well.

~*End*~

Jyrras: You… y-you… -cries!-

Abel: You made him cry!! –kills-

Gigi: Ack!! –dies-


End file.
